Never leave my side
by Ayame Kenoshi
Summary: Sana is 16 and so is Akito. They have been best friends forever...until one day, something horrible happends and Akito doesn't know if he can trust anyone anymore. Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own this stuff

This is my second fic! Well, my first Kodocha fic. I've read up to book 8. 8 is the best ever! Anyways, I hope you like it! Everyone lives in the USA. Okay, Sana is about 16 and so is Akito. Tsuyoshi is about 17 and Aya is 16. Fuka is 15, just because I don't like her ;) lol, well R/R! btw- 'means someone is thinking' and "this means someone is talking"

__

RING!!!!!!

Time for class once again. Sana had English first period. So did Akito Hayama. Sana and Akito were made for each other. No one could deny it. They have always been attracted to each other though. Whenever they see each other in the hall, they give a friendly glance. Now that Akito had moved, he lives close to Sana, so they see each other a lot. Sana even drove Akito to school each morning. Though, something was different today. Akito wasn't his normal self. Sana tried to talk to him, but whenever she tried, he rejected her. 'What's wrong with Akito this morning?', Sana wondered, 'He hasn't talked to me all morning. He wouldn't talk in the car either.'

"MISS KURATA!!!" The teacher screamed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Repoi, what was the question?" Sana asked. She hadn't realized the teacher was talking.

"What's the preposition in this phrase?" Ms. Repoi asked.

Sana was good at English. It didn't take her long. "In" She replied.

"Very good, Sana" 

Sana went back to daydreaming until the bell rang once again. Sana was able to catch Akito before he headed for his next class.

"Hey" She said.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Akito asked.

"Just wanted to know what's up? You haven't spoken all morning!" Sana replied.

"It's compliacated. I have to get to my next class" He said as he bolted away from Sana. Sana just stood there, but then realized she had to get going to her next class.

After school, Sana saw Akito sitting under the the old elm tree outside of the school.

"I thought I might see you here." Sana said to Akito.

"I don't really feel like talking." Akito said and he started to get up. 

"No, don't, come on, you can talk to me about anything!" Sana protested.

"Okay, fine, but in the car okay?" Akito asked.

"Sure thing." Sana said.

All the way home, Akito wouldn't talk, no matter how much Sana bothered him and asked him. When they got to their homes, Sana wouldn't let Akito moved until he talked to her.

"Talk to me!" Sana yelled at Akito.

"Fine woman, just don't tell anyone." Akito said.

"I won't, I promise" Sana said.

"My dad just got married." Akito said, with no excitement.

"That's sounds great! Why aren't you excited too?" Sana asked.

"He doesn't love her like he loved my old mom. I know it, I feel it." Akito said.

" I see, well, then thanks for telling me." Sana said with dissapointment. She felt bad for Akito.

"Well, you tommorow at school." Akito said as he walked toward his house.

That night, Sana couldn't sleep. She didn't know why. She's usually in bed my midnight, but it was 3:00am, and she couldn't get to sleep. She took sleeping pills and everything, she just could not fall asleep. 4:00am rolled around and she just lie in her bed. 

Plink! 

'What was that?' She thought.

Plink! 

She heard it again. She looked out her window. It was Akito!

She opened her door. His hair was messed up, blood dripping from each leg, a black eye, and a bloody lip.

"What happended??????" Sana asked.

"Listen, my dad and mom got in a fight, I'm not going to make it, so…good bye…* in a weak voice* Sana… And he kissed her.

And there lie Akito, unconsious on Sana's lips.

So what did you guys think? Please review!


	2. One more chap

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Well, I didn't really get that many reviews ^_^; I thought I might get more, good or bad, I don't really care. Oh well, yea, I tried not to make it too confusing, but as the story goes on, it'll clear up. So thanks, and R/R!

Sana didn't know what to do. She didn't want to move and have Akito fall on the floor. That probably wouldn't help much, but she knew she needed to get help. So she gently placed him down, then ran through the house screaming, "MOM!! REI!! QUICK!! EMERGENCY!!" Her family was down by her side in a second. 

"What's the matter?? What's going…*Rei then saw Akito laying there on a blanket of blood * oh my…quick in the car everyone! We got to get to the hospital!" 

"I'll stay here, and have a little talk with Akito's parents…" Sana's mom said.

"Okay, good idea, come on Rei, we have no time to lose!" Sana said. Rei picked up his limp body. Rei said in a hushed voice, "Come on kid, don't give up…" Rei started the car, and they drove off.

Sana's mom went over to the Hayama family's house to have a little chat. She knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" She asked Akito's dad who answered it in a heartbeat. He was a wreck, almost as bad as Akito, blood dripping, and hair all messed up. Once he opened the door, he hugged her. He realized it was not his son, and stopped the hugging.

"O, Mrs. Kurata, I though you were Akito. Sure come on in." She almost didn't want to come in. There was broken glass everywhere, pictures knocked off the wall, food scrambled all over the carpet, and a picture of Akito's dad and his new mom, broken in two separate pieces. Akito's dad started to talk, but Mrs. Kurata knew what he was going to say.

"Rei and Sana are on the way to the hospital right now." She said. She saw the tears building up in Akito's dad's eyes. She gave him a nod that meant it's okay to cry, I'm here for you, everything will be all right. So he burst out crying, talking about all his problems he had with his wife. The only reason he married her, he confessed, was for her money, he needed the money to put his daughter though college and one day Akito, but then things turned upside down when she destroyed his house and took the last of the funds he had saved for her college. And now, he has to pay for Akito's doctor bill. He just didn't make enough with the little job he has.

"Don't worry," Sana's mom said reassuringly, "I'll pay for Akito's doctor bill, it's gonna be alright." Mr. Hayama felt a little better. Sana's mom could really be helpful and uplifting.

"Don't worry," Mr. Hayama started, "Once I get that raise I deserve this will be a great family, just like yours." 

*At the hospital *

"Clear!" The doctors said. They were having trouble with Akito, he wouldn't breathe, and his heart was stopped. They had to do something. Fast.

'Akito, don't give up, keep living, come on Akito! Everything with your family will be fine, please, Akito, Akito….' Sana thought, though it was like Akito heard it, for once Sana was done, his heart started to beat, and he could breath again. 

'It's so hard to breathe…' Akito thought 'but I have to…' Akito then threw up blood on one of the surgeons. 

"Don't do that son" The surgeon said, "you've lost enough blood as it is."

A nurse came out to tell Sana and Rei that Akito would be fine. To her surprise, 3 more people showed up. Aya, Fuka, and even Naozumi showed up.

Sana was the first to ask, "Is Akito okay?"

The nurse said with a smile "Yes, he's gonna be just fine."

All of them were relieved.

'Thank you Akito, for living…I'm sure everything will be fine' Sana thought to herself.

"What?!?! Are you sure what you saw?!?!" Sana heard Rei shout. He was on his cell phone. "This day seems to just be getting worse and worse." Rei said as he hung up.

"What is it Rei?" Sana asked.

"Sana…" Rei said. He knew it would be too hard to tell her infront of all her friends. 

"I'll tell you in the car…" Rei said with disappointment because he would miss that bright smiling face of Sana's after he told her the news…

Well? Did you like it? Was it confusing? Just e-mail me at hipo928@hotmail.com with any questions you may have. And please review! Thanks, and see you next chapter!


	3. Yep, here's another chapter

Disclaimer: It's true!!! I own Kodocha! BWA HAHAHA!! (Yeah right, in my dreams….)

Yep well, R/R!!! (Sorry, Alex and Kat if you read this, I had to do it :P)

"Rei, I don't know if I want to leave yet, I want to make sure Akito will be okay." Sana said.

"Sana I think we should leave…something happened…we must get back home!" Rei said.

"Whatever you say Rei," Sana started but then was pulled by Rei towards the door. "What happened anyway?" Sana said as they got to the car.

"Sana, you see, well, your mom was talking to Mr. Hayama and he started…sexually harassing her" Rei said. He felt so bad for Sana. He saw her mood go from happy that Akito was alive, to depressed.

"Well, then, we have to get home RVSP then!" Sana said, but she meant ASAP. 

When they got home, Mrs. Kurata looked horrible, her hair was all messed up, her dress was tore. Sana hugged her mother instantly when they got home. "Mama!" Ana said. She was never this happy to see her mom alive.

As the days passed on, Sana's mother was healed and was just fine. Though Akito was another story. He came home from the hospital eventually and ate sushi once again. His dad was sent to jail, and he was left with the Kurata's. He was happy that he got to live with them until his aunt came back from England. But, he had a hole in his heart, a hole not easy to fill. Nothing could cheer him up. He would stay up all night, wondering if something bad was coming to him the next day. He was feeling very insecure, and he couldn't trust anyone, not Fuka his girlfriend, or even Sana, his best friend in the whole world, he just wanted his family back together. 

His sister came home from college early because she had no money to pay the tuition each year. She went to live with a family in Africa as part of a student exchange program. That would earn her some credit for college.

"Hey, ready to go to school?" Sana asked Akito, fumbling with the car keys in her pocket.

"Ummm, uhh, no I can't, I'm gonna run there…yea, I'll see you there….uhh…bye" Akito said as he ran off.

"I guess all this has really effected him…,"Sana said to herself. She got in the car and went on her way.

"Hey, Fuka, have you seen Akito? School started 4 periods ago!" Sana asked her friend.

"Nope, I haven't seen him." Fuka said.

"I hope nothing bad has happened to him…"Sana whispered to herself.

All day, Sana couldn't think about anything else but Akito and his safety. She got in trouble a couple times for not paying attention.

After school, Sana went to a popular coffeehouse for teens. She thought that maybe Akito would be there. She didn't see him.

"Hey Sana!!" It was Naozumi. 

"O, hey Nao" Sana said.

"Hey I have something to show you, come with me." Nao said and dragged Sana to the back. Though Naozumi or Sana could see it, there was a tiny window there. 

"What's back here Nao?" Sana asked. She wasn't in the mood for surprises.

Naozumi turned around sharply and kissed Sana so hard, she almost fell over. After so long, she did fall down. Sana and him were rolling on the floor, kissing. Though Sana didn't know it, Akito was watching though that window. Naozumi didn't know, but didn't care either.

Akito felt so small. He couldn't believe it, after all the times Sana said you're the only one I love, here she was, rolling around on the ground with the guy she said she didn't have feeling for kissing passionately. Akito ran away, trying hard not to cry, but couldn't help it.

So what did you think? Corney? Probably, but hey, I think I'm making one more chapter, so yea, please R/R!


	4. the end! i hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.

Thanks everyone for reviewing! I know Mr. Hayama would never do that, but still, this is fiction so it'll never happen I'm sure. I thought for sure I'd get complains about Naozumi, I mean, I would never think Nao would ever do that… I know Akito probably wouldn't cry like that, but I made him do it, so there! Lol anyway, sorry it took me a long time to update, but here it is! R/R as usual please!

Sana finally found the strength to push Naozumi off of her. 

"NAO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?! GET OFF OF ME!!!" Sana roared.

She used come karate that Akito taught her to get him off of her. She ran out of the backroom and into the bar and out the door.

The girls that were out there now were snickering. 

"Looks like we won't have to worry about Kurata anymore. After all this, she'll never want to see Naozumi again." One of them said.

"Yea I know, getting Naozumi drunk was a good idea." Another replied.

Sana ran without looking back. She couldn't help thinking everything was wrong. 'Why me?' She asked herself.

Akito was sitting on the sand of a small beach that not many people knew about. They would throw their garbage in there and never think twice about it. He looked across the shallow lake to the city that wasn't far off. The city that had caused him so much pain lately, it was nice to get away. But he knew he wouldn't be able to get away from it forever. He would have to return sometime. For the first time through all this, he thought about suicide as a sharp piece of glass washed up on the beach. He didn't want to, he knew he shouldn't, but he had to get away, forever. He didn't want this anymore. He couldn't take it.

He walked toward the line where water and the sand met, and picked it up. He looked at it shine in the sun. It got more and more tempting every second. "My life is crap. Nothing is right. Nothing will ever be right. I have to do this. It's the only way to make things right." Akito said softly.

"That's not true," this woman said who walked up behind him, "You can't just walk away from your troubles, stand up, talk to the people who love you. Sana didn't mean to do that, Naozumi forced her. Go to Sana, she will make everything right again. Live Akito; be happy, "she said as she faded away, "my son…" she said softy as she disappeared. Akito knew at first that this was his mom, so he must trust her. He dropped the glass and started to run, but a force would not let him. He had to sit and trust his mom.

Sana checked everywhere she thought Aktio might be. "Where could he be??" Sana said with frustration. She was now by a beautiful lake, shimmering in the sun. "I guess I'll take a little break." She said as she sat on a swing and started swinging. Sana sat there thinking of all the events that had just happened. She couldn't believe all this. She was surprised that Akito had not killed himself. She stopped swinging and thought, 'Oh my God, what if, he did kill himself…' She started running, not knowing where to go. She thought of the little lake, the dirtiest one where she and Akito once would lay and look at all the crap in there and think how glad they were that they didn't have to be in there. 

She ran there and found Akito sitting there, and piece of sharp glass next to him. "Akito?" Sana shouted.

Immediately Akito got up and hugged Sana like he never did before. Sana was crying tears of happiness, and Akito cried on the inside, but he still felt Sana's tears and felt like they were his own. 

"I was…afraid I'd never see you again." Sana said.

Inuyasha popped up from Anime land and said, "Hey, you copied me!" Kagome popped up and said, "Sit boy!" And they both dropped back into Anime land.

"That was strange." Sana said.

"That girl was cute, a lot cuter than you, crapface." Akito said to Sana sarcastically. He was back to his old self.

"Akito!" Sana said chasing him with that toy mallet thing.

After awhile, they all didn't bring up those horrible days, but moved on, like Akito's mother said to. Mr. Hayama got out of prison quickly, and got a great new job. He didn't really enjoy the long hours, but it did put food on the table and started to pay for college funds. 

Sana continued to drive the once again perverted Akito to school. But she did enjoy the time they spend together.

And Inuyasha and Kagome never bothered them again. Thank God. 

Very stupid, huh. Well, it had to have somewhat of a good ending. Either that or I could have been evil and said that Akito killed himself and Sana was depressed and died. Great ending…well r/r, I might make another kodocha one, but I know I am making more other ones, so look for other ones by me later. Thanks all! 


End file.
